Forbidden Love
by OneTr33Hill
Summary: Basically Lathan rewrite of the episode "The Trick Is To Keep Breathing" its short and simple so far..more to come Incsest a little Lots of twist and turns
1. Chapter 1

i dont own One Tree Hill sadly this is a sorta rewrite of the ep "**The Trick is to Keep Breathing** " not that much tho

anyway r&r plz first story

* * *

The Scott's Beach house was booming, the formal had ended and all the teenagers had made their way to the house, teens could be seen through every window and stood on every balcony drinking, dancing and kissing. Loud roars and high whistles could be heard ringing across the empty beach and in the silent neighbour's gardens. As Haley Scott stormed away from the front door of the noisy Beach house, being followed by her husband Nathan he shouted sentences at her but, he could not be heard over the noise from the house. He had told her about the letter from the High Flyers Summer Camp and finally the truth…well some of it. Nathan and Haley had been arguing for hours now and the only reason she'd left was to check Nathan's story about the letter in his top draw he was furious _how could Haley be so selfish?_ She knew what basketball meant to Nathan and she is making him throw away the second most importing thing to him directly after…Lucas. His older brother had become the only thing that was on his mind lately, he had even turned down the High Flyers Summer Camp just to stay with his brother. They had recently become close friends and they were both enjoying spending time together even when they had an all male sleep over and Tim decided to announce he was gay to them, but weirdly either Nathan or Lucas felt uncomfortable around him actually they enjoyed teasing him by flirting with each other in front of him. Nathan ran down the stairs of his Beach house towards the silent beach, the waves could not even be heard overlapping one another. Then he heard voices it was Lucas, with his ex-girlfriend Brooke Davis, the petite brown-haired woman was hugging her own legs as the cool breeze waved over her giving her a slight chill, Lucas placed his arm around her sheltering her from the cold. Nathan felt fury filling his stomach, like a wild animal trying to be released from its cage and attack Brooke. But why? Was this normal for him to want to attack a girl just for flirting with his half brother _Why can't that be me? _ Nathan thought as he turned away.

Lucas sat on the golden beach his arms around Brooke he felt strange he felt as if he shouldn't have been sitting there with Brooke but to him it was unknown why. The sea seemed too calm and too silent it was as if the sea wanted him to leave, as if he shouldn't have been there.

"Brooke I think were meant for each other" Lucas forced himself to say, he leaned more towards Brooke who slowly backed away,

"What?!" She asked, shaking her head as if she had misheard him

"I care for you Brooke and I think we both know that we should be together" He smiled hoping she would agree but instead a large slap landed on his face

"O my god Lucas. What the hell? I mean why don't you throw a Shakespeare quote in or some John Stienbeck in there to make it sound a bit better" She screamed raising to her feet and throwing some sand at him. Lucas raised his arms in defence from the tiny sand particles _What the Hell? _ He thought to himself "After what you did to me and Peyton last time your lucky I didn't kill you and now you tell me were…what …meant for each other" Brooke finished storming away down the beach towards the Scott's car park "Idiot!!" She roared down the beach catching both Scott brothers attention.

Nathan saw his brothers head sink in to his own lap and started to jog over to his older brothers side he was starting to feel a strange heat make its way up his body…was he feeling horny over Lucas his own brother.

"Hey! Lucas" Nathan shouted, as he become close to his brother and sat down next to him "You okay?" He asked placing an arm around Lucas

"Yeah, thanks" Lucas said. However, he actually weren't, he weren't even bothered that Brooke had just left him; all he cared about was that Nathan was here, with him.

They both stared in to each others eyes Nathan felt as if Lucas's eyes were more clearer than the ocean they sat in front of, as his eyes mapped out Lucas's face he stared at his tight pink lips, they quivered slightly as Lucas realised Nathan was staring at him.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked trying to understand what his half brother was thinking "You okay?" He asked slightly worried now

"Lucas…I…Love you" Nathan whispered feeling his heart stop momentarily.

"You too Bro" Lucas replied

"No not like that in a 'Tim' way" Nathan said a small smirk appeared on his face

Lucas opened his mouth to reply but no words came out he was truly speechless. His half brother had just told him he loved him in a gay way _okay...what do I say now._ Lucas thought. A few months ago, Nathan hated Lucas and now he wanted to be his Gay lover?

"Nathan…"Lucas started. Looking in to his half brothers watering eyes he felt pity for him how long had he kept this secret and even worse had Lucas led him on"…I…Erm" He paused the biggest secret of his life was about to be revealed "I've loved you since I first met you. I felt it would have been wrong to voice my feelings not even Haley knows how I feel about you and even worse when you two got married I didn't know what to do …"Lucas spoke very fast hardly breathing, then Nathan plunged in kissing Lucas with a passionate kiss. The most passionate he had ever felt before. Their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths as if doing a twisted version of dancing, and then they stopped, pulled out for breath and dived back in. Nathan forced Lucas on to his back allowing him to go deeper in to his half brothers mouth. He knew he was in love with Lucas now and thankfully, Lucas felt the same way.


	2. True Love

Nathan and Lucas were still kissing on the beach, the Beach house had started to empty as teenagers slowly poured out the doors like the alcohol they had been drinking. Nathan and Lucas forced their way in through the back door kissing each other violently. Knocking bottles and dishes off counters and tables as the forced each other up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Nathan forced the door open, saw it was empty and dragged Lucas inside. Lucas couldn't believe what was about to happen he could finally show Nathan how much he loved him. Nathan forced Lucas on to the bed and leaped on to of him he could feel his muscles forcing Lucas down and he was enjoying it. Why was he enjoying doing this to his brother,

"I've wanted this for so long Nathan" Lucas said smiling and rubbing his hands down Nathan's arms, who also smiled and kissed Lucas's collarbone biting slightly. Lucas let a slight giggle escape his mouth.

"What the hell was that Luke?" Nathan asked laughing

"What?" He asked confused

"That stupid laugh…What the Hell?" Nathan asked laughing and rolling over, allowing his arms to cover the width of the bed, his hand knocking the bedside table shaking a picture of…Him and Haley on the Beach on their wedding day both wearing huge smiles and true love was being shown between them. Him and Haley. Haley was staring at him smiling, showing Nathan all the love she has always felt for him just in her eyes, Nathan's heart began to hurt _What am I doing? _He thought to himself,

"What the Hell are you doing? " Nathan roared at Lucas pushing himself off the bed and walking toward the door,

"What?…Nathan…Wait?" Lucas shouted back "Where are you going?" He felt his eyes start to well up as he watch Nathan storm out the room, but then he returned "Nathan?" He said, more confused than ever.

"Leave me the hell alone, Luke!" Nathan roared slamming the door in his own face and stormed down the Hall towards the stairs. A tear ran down his face. _Why am I crying? Is it over Lucas?…No its for Haley! _He shouted in to his own mind forcing thoughts of Lucas away. Practically trying to erase him from existence at that moment.

Lucas lowered his head in to his hands not knowing what had just happened. The minutes passed by slowly _What had just happened? Did he do something wrong? _"What happened?" Lucas shouted to the mirror, throwing the nearest thing to his hand, causing it to shatter on the floor. He scanned the room looking for clues, _Why had Nathan left? Why? _He saw a flash of light outside was Nathan back. He ran to the window and saw it was just a passing car. Lucas felt himself slump down the wall and hit the floor with a loud thump . A cell phone began to vibrate in his jeans as he reached in he began to stare at the caller Id the word 'Haley' flashed in its screen. _Had Nathan told her already? How could he have reached his home already?_


	3. At Home

Nathan slammed the door to his flat. He was furious. How could Lucas have done this? How could his love Lucas? In a sexual way? His own brother!

"Nathan," A shaky voice whispered from the bedroom, Haley slowly appeared in the bedrooms door frame, trying to lift a baseball bat, clearly struggling to raise it above her own head height.

"Hales, listen I'm sorry but…"Nathan started, looking down in to his wife brown doe eyes.

"It's okay. I read the letter," Haley said, dropping the bat and embracing her husband in a warm and loving hug.

"Letter?" Nathan asked clear confusion in his voice.

"From the High Flyers…that why your apologising…isn't it?" She asked leaning back to look in to his worried eyes.

"Yeah," Nathan lied nodding his head like a dog obeying his master "I love you Hales. I'm sorry I lied," He said hanging his head slightly in shame. Haley planted a kiss on he husbands lips and whispered

"It's okay…Always and forever remember," Nathan forced and smile and locked lips with his wife again but only thinking _Lucas!_ As they both pulled away tiny beads of tears slowly flooded their way down Haley's face, had Nathan said Lucas's name out loud?

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked her pulling her head up by the chin, to look in to her deep brown eyes.

"Nathan." She whispered "Even though my heart is breaking every time I look in to your eyes, you still make it skip a beat and sometimes I hate you for it, but mostly I love you more than I did the beat before you will always have a place in my heart." Haley let out a large sob as she cushioned in to Nathan's chest, allowing his t-shirt to absorb her salty tears . He felt a tear roll down his own cheek and stopped it before it landed on Haley head _what do I do? who do I truly love? Lucas or Haley?_ He thought to himself, as Haley slowly made he way towards the bathroom leaving him alone.


	4. Tell The Truth

Alone. That's how Lucas felt sitting in his bedroom. He had stumbled down the empty streets of Tree Hill to his house, silently opened the door and crept in to his cold bed fully dressed. _What had he done? Why did Nathan Leave him?_ Was all he could think as the question echoed in his mind. He heard a loud noise outside his room and ducked under his covers knowing it could only be his Mum, Karen.

In the small, plain hallway outside Lucas's bedroom, Karen had heard Lucas bash in through the side door, fall in to a table, start giggling as he fell on the floor and clamber in to bed, she suddenly jumped when he shrieked slightly at the coldness of his sheets. She burst his door open and said "Lucas Eugene Scott. Where have you been? " She furiously asked. Suddenly she felt the anger fade as she saw the red panda eyes that surrounded her Sons eyes. He had clearly been crying for a long time. "Lucas?" She asked worry taking over the fury "What is it?" She asked. No reply just more tears and a sniffle "Is is Peyton?" Trying to pry an answer from her Son. He shook his head. No. "Brooke?" again he shook his head signalling no "Please don't tell me you love Haley now!" Laughing slightly trying to lighten the mood in the room. Lucas stared at his Mum knowing what she was trying to do and shook it off immediately. "Lucas. Tell me please? " Karen begged her Son.

"It was Nathan!" Lucas finally shouted "Okay. He's why I'm upset," Lucas jumped out of his bed and stormed in to the Bathroom, slamming the door behind him and started to cry as he slid down the door.

"Lucas talk to me!" Karen instructed her Son, "What did Nathan do?" She felt her mind start to race _Had Nathan hit him?_ _Humiliated him again? Or even worse?_ _No not Nathan they were brothers!_ She shook her head as if shaking the thought out. The bathroom door slowly opened. Lucas stood staring at Karen, he smiled "I'm okay mum. Just over reacting to something," Lucas said, no emotion seemed to be present in his voice. He seemed hollow to Karen.

"But what?" Karen asked

"Nathan showed the video of You and Dan at your Senior Prom and I got upset and we had a fight," Lucas lied, but due to no emotion present Karen couldn't tell if it was the truth.

"Okay I'll have a word with Deb tomorrow at the Cafe," Karen told Lucas ushering him back in to his bedroom "Now you get some sleep and don't worry about anything," She ordered. Allowing time for Lucas to change and get in to bed she paced back up the small hall and looked in to his room he was sleeping soundly. She switched off his light and slowly headed towards her own room knowing she wasn't sleeping much tonight.


	5. The Truth Hurts

The next day Karen's Café had the usual slow start in the morning a few University students had enter and left wanting coffee to start their morning and stumbled out the café. Haley had slowly paced around the dining area collecting plates and placing the on the shiny counter. The smell of coffee beans slowly made their way around the room, sunlight shone in through the windows illuminating the room. She heard the voices of Karen and Deb discussing several subjects. The doorbell rang as Lucas enter the café and Haley spun noticing who it was, she fell in to his arms and began to weep as quiet as possible.

**Flashback**

As Lucas sat alone in the Beach house's bedroom he answered his cell phone to hear Haley crying in to his ear "Haley, what's wrong? " He asked trying to stop his own tears from falling  
"How could he?" Haley said weeping in to the phone "How could I?" She continued  
"Haley what are you talking about?" Lucas said,. To anyone else Haley's words couldn't be made out but to Lucas it was clear, due to them being best friends he knew what she was saying even through the most emotional tears.  
"I'm pregnant!" Haley shouted down the phone. Lucas pulled it away from his face in fear of becoming deaf. Pregnant He thought. He didn't know how to react. He was slightly happy for them, knowing how much they loved each other, but if Haley had phoned 5 minutes earlier she would have interrupted him and Nathan making out.  
"What? How?" He asked noticing they both had gone silent after her outburst.  
"Lucas I am not explaining sex to you...again!" She ended the sentence shouting remembering the first convocation about sex and it causing extreme awkwardness between them for a fortnight. She still held the pregnancy test in her hand, sitting in her small apartments bathroom. Not only had she left the Beach house party due to her row with Nathan, she had just read the pregnancy test in the bathroom noticing it said 'positive' she knew she had to immediately leave and had raced away form the house to her own, empty apartment.  
"So...What you going to do Hales?" Lucas asked, How do I no? She thought to herself but instead said "Keep it obviously. And before you ask, no I haven't told Nathan yet. I've only just found out myself," She could feel the next wave of tears about to hit her, but fought to keep them hidden from her voice, from Lucas.  
"Okay. I know this is stupid but is Nathan the father?" Lucas had laughed while he asked the question, Haley slammed the phone down at this point. I don't know She thought and two names flooded in to her mind Nathan Scott and Chris Keller!

**Present time**

Haley had been guided by Lucas in to a booth. The café was empty so there was no chance of anyone ear wigging. He smiled letting her know he was there for her.  
"Why did you hang up?" Lucas asked he placed his hands on hers and smiled yet again.  
"I didn't know how to answer your question," Haley couldn't look Lucas in the eyes she didn't know who was the father of her baby. She had slept with Chris that day in the recording studio ad he invited her to go to New York with him, but she turned him down and had gone home and showed Nathan how much she loved him by making love to him for hours. She explained all this to Lucas and waited for an answer but one didn't leave his mouth, it just hung there like a tunnel, staring at Haley.  
"Lucas?" She said trying to pry an answer from him  
"Well, I'll help you we'll go get a test," Lucas said his mind was racing. Haley had cheated? But so had Nathan! Were they falling apart? Was this the time for me to make my full move? Lucas thought a smile covered his face and he immediately force away.  
"What?" Haley asked. She was meant to be the smart one, but right now she wasn't even thinking at all. Lucas explained that a test could be done just by Haley and if she borrowed Nathan's hair brush, with a hair on, she could have the test done.

In the kitchen of Karen's Café, Karen and Deb were talking about the state Lucas had come home in.  
"He was up until three being sick Deb, I didn't know what to do all" Karen said searching the cupboards.  
"Normally, when Nathan comes home like that me and Dan just leave him till the next day do a big breakfast and force him to eat it," Deb giggled slightly at the thought of Dan actually helping her with Nathan, except for Basketball Dan didn't even notice Nathan existed.  
"Really?" Karen asked, shocked at the lack of discipline during a punishment.  
"Yeah" Deb answered, her blonde hair bounced as she carried on giggling to herself.  
"There's another thing Deb," Karen continued. Deb turned to face Karen, she noticed the seriousness in Karen's face and felt like she had actually shrunk in size.  
"Is everything okay Karen?" Deb asked a tiny amount of fear present in her voice. She tried to scan her work partner to see if she could guess what Karen was about to say "Is it about Nathan?" She asked, half knowing the answer she was about to receive.  
"Yes," Karen answer and paused wondering how to finish her sentence without saying the wrong thing. "Lucas was very upset last night and he said that Nathan had played the prom video of Me and Dan at the Beach House..." Karen explained but was cut off by a crash in the main part of the café. "Haley?" She shouted. No answer. Both Deb and Karen picked up large kitchen utensils and slowly made their way to the front of the café at each others sides. As the both walked through the doorway to the main area of the Café they saw Nathan lying of the floor surrounded by muffins and silver trays.  
"Nathan!" Deb cried running to her sons side "What happened Haley?" She asked looking the girl in the eyes.  
"I don't know," She answered. Karen could tell she was telling the truth because of the confusion in her face. "He came in drunk, mumbling and muttering things that me and Lucas couldn't understand and then Lucas just left. I was about to get him some coffee when he fell and knocked everything off the counter, " She hurried around Nathan and slid him up the counter taking his full weight because Deb didn't help her as usual. "I'll be okay with him," She finished, giving Deb a cold, stern look. Deb backed away and said.  
"I trust you will be okay Haley I better get home...I'm sorry Karen," She whispered as tears began to fall down her face and she jogged out the Café.  
"Where did Lucas go?" Karen asked highly confused it was not like her son to leave, especially when Haley or herself were concerned.  
"I honestly don't know," Haley answered, smiling as her Husband grabbed her waist pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.


	6. Remember The Past

Lucas sat on the slightly wet benches at the River court, he could feel the water soaking in to his shorts but he didn't care. It was because of him Nathan had drank so much, because of him Nathan was now a wreck. Lucas didn't know what to do. He and Nathan had fallen in love with one another in an un-brotherly way and now Haley was pregnant but didn't know who the father was. Did he tell Nathan this? Or did he keep it to himself, not wanting to cause the man he loved such pain. Lucas didn't know but he would have to decide soon because Nathan was now stumbling towards him across the park that surrounded the basketball court.  
"Lucas?" He mumbled tripping over nothing and tumbling forward slightly. After quickly straightening himself back upright he started to walk towards Lucas seeming more sober than before but Lucas knew better. "Luke, is that you?" He asked, slight confusion in his voice. Lucas took his time to answer. He could slip away and Nathan would not have known it was him but instead he spoke.  
"Yeah, Nate, it's me," Lucas said.  
"Cool," Nathan said. Already Lucas regretting answering his younger brother, he could hear the hornyness in his voice calling out to Lucas beneath the words he was actually saying.

Nathan could barely see Lucas through his own blurry eyes but he could smell him. His older brother smelled sweet, almost sugary. He can be my sugar daddy! Nathan let out a little giggle as the thought slowly leaked out of his mouth. "Want to be my sugar daddy Lucas?"  
He giggled again and pressed his body up against Lucas. Feeling Lucas's pants growing tighter under his touch, Nathan knew he had done the right thing by following Lucas out of Karen's Café.  
"Nathan, listen. I…I need to tell you something," Lucas couldn't concentrate. He was trying to tell Nathan about how he felt, yet all he could feel was both men growing hard in their pants.  
"No, Nathan," Lucas shouted pushing him away trying to resist the throbbing he could feel in his entire body. "All my life your opinion has mattered even though you did things for the wrong reasons. I still love you," Lucas began to sob as he was confessing how he felt for Nathan all over again. "I could never think for myself when you were around but I still got on fine without anybodies help, I still managed to know how I felt about you, I didn't care what you said and did I know how I feel," He looked up at Nathan who looked highly confused so Lucas decided to continue. "I know you're scared to tell people you're gay Nathan and that even worse you're in love with your brother sexually. I know you're confused, but you can't keep scaring me like this," Lucas pointed at his brother.  
Nathan just looked up and down himself. He only had one shoe on and the sock showing was ripped, his jeans were muddy from when he fell in the park following Lucas and his shirt was covered in several stains each smelling like different alcoholic substances. Lucas continued. "Since the beach house you've been acting strange to everyone, Nate, and people are starting to ask questions…including me. Do you love me Nathan?" Lucas stared at his brother and waited for a reply.

Nathan turned away form Lucas. He did not know how to answer that question at all, so he blurted it out.  
"To be honest Lucas I really don't know," Nathan turned back and looked in to his brother's flooded blue eyes. "Don't cry please,"  
Nathan approached Lucas slowly, he knew he was in the wrong and had to tread carefully now with Lucas in his current state. They hugged, he could feel Lucas's tears falling on to his shirt and Nathan didn't mean to but he kissed Lucas on the neck. He waited for Lucas to suddenly start shouting but nothing came so he carried on kissing his older brothers warm, tender neck until Lucas did finally pull away.  
"Sorry," He said turning around in shame. Suddenly Nathan noticed he had become more sober than before and yet he still felt the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, did he truly love Lucas? Then Lucas answered his question when he leaned forward and kissed his lips. The warmth from Nathan stomach flowed through his body. Both men began to wrap their arms around each other and Nathan said as he pulled up for air. "Lucas Eugene Scott," He smiled at the fact he'd just said Lucas's full name and finished with "I love you,"  
The brothers both leaned in again for another passionate kiss. Nathan had never felt passion like this before, even with Haley he didn't feel this much excitement and arousal. He wanted to rip Lucas's clothes off there and then on the River court he didn't care who saw, but instead he calmed himself and kept his lips locked with his half brothers, he thought they felt perfect upon his own smooth and soft ones. They never wanted the kiss to end but sadly it did, as the though entered his head.  
"No, Nate, what about Haley?" Lucas said pushing away yet again. Nathan wondered why Lucas kept thinking about Haley every time they kissed. Did he have some weird fetish? He thought to himself.  
"What about her Lucas? Do you fancy her instead of me?" Nathan hadn't meant to shout the last sentence but he had.  
"No, of course not. But the thing is she's… " Lucas had began but was interrupted by a loud voice.  
"Yo, Dog" It was Antwon 'Skillz' Taylor one of Lucas's closest friend. Well he was before Lucas started playing for the Ravens. After he joined the team he had hardly seen his friend. "What a shock. Both Scott brothers on a court and no blood is pouring out of either one" Skillz said laughing mid sentence. Lucas joined in and looked at Nathan sympathetically. It was unknown to Skillz that he and Nathan were friends now, he still thought they were enemies.  
"Yo Skillz. Long time" Lucas reached out his hand and took Skillz in a friendly grasp as both men leaned in and patted each other on the back.  
"So Luke where you been dog? Fergie and Junk miss you man!" Skillz smiled as he leaned away and looked Lucas in the face. Lucas turned away to face Nathan. He looked ill. He had gone pale in the moments he had been speaking to Skillz. "Are you okay Nate, Dog?" Skillz said nervously removing his smile noticing the paleness of the older Scott brother as Lucas had.  
"Nate?" Lucas asked shakily "You okay?" Lucas stepped forward propping his brother's heads up. He was even paler up close.

Nathan shook his head. He knew he was about to throw up on Lucas but didn't want to. The rush or alcohol and stomach acid shot up his stomach. He swallowed hard trying to keep it down. The thought of throwing up on his half brother/ lover made him giggle slightly then it happened all at once. Nathan stomach pushed everything out and it surged up his throat and out his mouth all over Lucas's pants and shoes. "Sorry," Nathan whimper falling to his knees.  
"Oh my God, Nate," Lucas said angrily but then that tone left as he said "Come on lets get you home," Lucas propped Nathan up and made him stand. "Skillz, I'll see you soon," Lucas said turning towards Nathan's car.  
"Later Dog," Skillz said laughing as the two Scott brothers disappeared in to the darkness.


	7. Pain and Love Ch7 and 8

Chapter 7

Haley sat at the computer alone and bewildered by the IM conversation she had just read between her husband and his best friend. Nathan had left the computer on as usual and she was about to look on the internet for ideas on how to lower her morning sickness, she didn't understand why Nathan wanted to know the answers to these questions he had asked they were so personal ,even worse why had they answered.

"Close it Haley" she said to herself, closing the laptop in disgust he can explain when he gets home. A tear fell down her eyes and then she broke down.

Chapter 8

Lucas dragged Nathan in to his house, luckily Karen was away with her friend so they were alone, not that he wanted to be. Nathan had threw up twice out the window and was now covered in sick.

"What the hell did you drink?" Lucas roared this was the sixth time he had asked Nathan the question and each time he got a groan or mumble. Nathan kept saying clothes for some reason and Lucas was confused. He dragged Nathan to the shower and threw him inside. Lucas rubbed his temple _Haley's pregnant and Nathan's an alcoholic, this kids having the perfect start to life _he looked at Nathan who just smiled _he seems to sober up quickly when were alone _Lucas thought_. _Smiling back, Lucas started to leave the bathroom and headed to his own bedroom to change he was covered in his lover's vomit. He grabbed a pair of black baggy pyjamas slipped out of his clothes and threw them on. He heard floor boards creaking in the outside hall "Nathan." He said waiting for an answer. "Nathan!" A little anger became present in his voice

"Its me Luke." Peyton said. The blonde hair girl had a key to the house in case he ever locked himself out and his mum was out of town he had forgotten about that, "I was driving past and saw you drag Nathan inside, is everything okay?" the sympathy sounded sincere in her voice but Lucas could never trust the girl again

"Its fine now leave Peyton…and drop the keys on the table on the way out" Lucas hissed like a snake waiting to attack he walked toward Peyton hoping it would intimidate her, but as he thought the curly blonde didn't move

"Luke…I…We need to talk!" Emotion was highly present in her voice it sounded as if tears would start to fall. She fumbled her fingers tying them in to imaginary knots,

"Well if you want to talk you could at least look at me Peyton." Lucas said walking out the bedroom back towards the bathroom Nathan sat on the toilet still smiling, he seemed fine now.

"Nathan you okay?" Lucas asked kneeling down to look his brother in the face

"yeah…Thanks...Just wana.." Nathan looked up and saw Peyton's face appear "What the hell is she doing here?" Rage filled Nathan voice at the site of Peyton's face, he stepped forward but Lucas stopped him

"Calm down she wants to explain. Explain why she broke up with me then made pictures of me kissing other men And! Told Tim I loved him. That was the tip on the iceberg" Lucas's voice too become full of rage so Peyton explain quickly,

"I was angry Lucas. You told me you were gay, just after Tim had come out I assumed you liked him and that's why you came out and obviously I couldn't handle what you told me. I mean who could talk to about me boyfriend breaking up with me because he likes men. Brooke? No because I cant tell her it's a secret. Haley? O right she doesn't like me anymore for some unknown reason and Well just look at Nathan and that tells you his story. " Peyton voice became angry and upset at the same time as she pointed at Nathan who had just forced himself up off the toilet and stumbled back down

"Leave" was all Lucas could say he had become shocked at how Peyton had 'apologised' or 'explained'. When Peyton didn't move he became furious "Leave!! Now!!" He threw a little plant at the wall were she stood. Peyton ducked and ran out the house. Lucas started to allow the tears to finally fall, he had stored them in all night and now it was just too much.

"Forget her Lucas" Was all Nathan could think to say, he stared in to his lovers deep eyes and could see the pain in his heart _What do I do? Hug him? Leave him alone? God some one help me! _Nathan was scared.

"I don't care about her. I care about you and you really scared me tonight Nathan I thought you were just going to be sick all night." Lucas looked down and kissed Nathan, he tasted whisky and pulled away. "Whisky…You don't like Whisky" Lucas giggled. Nathan stood up off the toilet and said

"come on. Lets go to bed we've had enough drama for one night I think" Lucas nodded in agreement as the pair traipsed in to Lucas's bedroom the blue wall paper looked even darker due to it being 2 am

"Lucas." Nathan whispered, as he slipped off his underwear and climbed under the cold sheets

"Yeah" Lucas drowsily answered

"I Love you" He said kissing Lucas behind the ear and feeling a smile grow on Lucas's face

"I love you too!" He said noisily rolling over and kissing him on the lips. "Now sleep" He ordered playfully

"Yes sir" Nathan said saluting him, then snuggling in to his pillow and feeling the days events finally take over his body.


	8. Finally,Love Making

The sunlight had completely filled the bedroom when Nathan opened his eyes and felt the pain in his head kick in. _why had I drank so much? _ Was all he could think. He felt behind him expecting to find Lucas cuddled up in a ball, but there was nothing just a warm sheet were his body had been. Nathan stood, hit with a head rush he had to sit immediately. "Luke?" He croaked, the alcohol was taking serious effect on him now "Luke, you still here? " He was nervous now. Had Lucas left him alone. He tried again to stand this time successful and traipsed towards the Living Room. Empty. Kitchen. Empty. Now he was truly worried it weren't like Lucas to just leave him alone in his house. "Luke?" He shouted as he spun on the spot, that was when he noticed him. Lucas was outside working on his car the same way he did every Saturday morning, he had completely forgotten, he forgot it was Saturday. Lucas was wearing his overalls but had them zipped down and hanging around his waste the dark blue looked amazing on him was Nathan's first thought. He had to go talk to him, be close to him again. He ran to the door and opened it slowly. The sunlight burned his eyes even though he had been searching in it for 10 minutes now. _Damn alcohol _ He laughed to himself, slowly he approached Lucas from behind absorbing the image as if it would disappear any second. _Why haven't I ever noticed how good he looks before now? Wow! _

Lucas bent in to the engine to get a closer look knowing Nathan was behind him and getting a better look at him. He had left the bed early just to wind Nathan up knowing he would walk up panicking to the change of him not being there. He heard Nathan grunt loudly an d wolf whistle low just so he could hear, a large smile appeared on his face as Lucas spun and looked him in the eye.

"Lucas Scott" Nathan said as if he was a police officer

"Yeah…" He said trying to flirt but not make themselves the town gossip "…Officer"

"I would like for you to take yourself inside and spread them" Nathan reached for the inside of Lucas's legs

"Yes officer" Lucas dropped the hood of his car and ran back inside he could feel the excitement building inside, it was like an intense heat was eating away at him his stomach was spinning like a washing machine on full tumble…would he finally get Nathan? Lucas dropped his overalls on the floor and climbed on the unmade bed "I'm ready!" He shouted. Then he saw him Nathan looked like a different man to last night he was smiling, truly happy he walked forward and grabbed at his robes belt and loosened it.

"Are you ready Lucas?" Nathan asked unfastening his robe showing his body. All his body to Lucas.

"Yeah" Lucas spread himself more to allow Nathan room on the bed . He looked at his groin area he looked perfect, scanned his abs again perfect, looked in to his face. Perfect. Finally he looked in to his eyes and saw the man he loved and now he was finally getting what he wanted to do. Make love to the man he loved.

* * *

Okay, now i need you help im stuck on were to go in the next xhapter i have two ideas one which involves sex between the lads or another emotiona;l scene between haley and brooke!! so plz read and review and help me decide what to do next thanx xx


End file.
